


Love In A Dumpster

by ChocolateKid



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Days, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bullying, But not that bad, Cas Has A Diary, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Crushes, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel, Helpful Dean, Humor, Hungry Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nice Dean, Sensitive Castiel, Tumblr Prompt, actually two tumblr prompts, dean offers to help cas look for it, dumpsters, michael sees it and throws it in the dumpster, they climb into the dumpsters basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: After a really bad day, Michael steals Castiel's diary and throws it into the dumpster.Dean offers to help Cas look for it.





	Love In A Dumpster

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, very creative title, I'm sorry. It was the best I could come up with. And yes, I know how sad that is. xD
> 
> You know what I _should_ be doing instead of writing way too much Destiel fluff? Getting ready for my classes for example, because they literally just started yesterday and I'm not even close to feeling ready. Oops, hahah! I'll deal.  
>  Also, in terms of Destiel, I should be working on another prompt, and as always I promise I will finish it, but this just popped into my head and I couldn't help writing it.
> 
> So have fun with dumpster love or whatever!
> 
> Warning for mild language, I guess.

Castiel's day had been shit, plain and simple.

Firstly, he'd woken up half an hour later than he was supposed to, making him late to his first class of the day -namely History- and had gotten a lecture from his teacher in front of the whole class. Then he'd realized he hadn't packed his lunch, had missed the meeting with the chess club during the break, spilled soda all over Kevin's stuff, and ran into a glass door when he wasn't looking. Also, he hadn't seen Dean all day, which significantly worsened his mood even more since his long-term crush and almost-friend-more-like-classmate was usually the only one capable to cheer him up on a bad day.

So considering his mood, it was no surprise that he opted to hide by the dumpsters behind the school when class let out, since it was one of his go-to spots when he wanted to be alone.

Only he wasn't left alone this time.

"Hey, Asstiel!" Michael, the asshat, exclaimed when he walked by, having spotted him by coincidence, two of his friends in tow. God knows it was just Castiel's luck to have his favorite bullies finding his secret spot.

Trying to be inconspicuous, he put the small book in his lap down on the ground, pushing it underneath his backpack and letting the pen drop between his fingers. The last thing he needed was for Michael to find his -yes, he said it- diary.

Michael came to a stop in front of him, smirking knowingly. "What'ya hiding there, Cassie?" he scoffed, eyes gleaming evilly, and Castiel cursed himself for truly believing Michael hadn't noticed.

"Nothing," he muttered in response and hoped for his life that his tormentor would just leave it alone and get it over with. His hope was destroyed quickly.

Without acknowledging Castiel's response, Michael kicked the backpack away and reached down to grab the small book before Castiel even had time to react, leaving the latter scrambling to get up from the ground.

"Give that back!" he exclaimed, intending to jump Michael for all its worth, but Michael's friends stepped in his way, keeping him from coming any closer. He fought and tried to get past but it was of no use.

" _Dear Diary_ ," Michael mocked him, reading out loud, the book held open before him. " _I got an A in English today_." Michael stopped and laughed, humiliation washing over Castiel as he was forced to listen to his entry from a few weeks ago. The presentation in English he'd gotten an A on had been a very important one for him, personally, and he'd worked on it for two weeks straight. It had turned out perfect and he hadn't gotten as much praise from any of his teachers before, so of course he had mentioned it to his diary.

"Are you serious, Asstiel? You're writing about your grades?" Michael continued mocking him. "What else are you writing about? Girls? Oh wait, I forgot. You're strictly into dick."

That one earned a laugh from Michael's friends, all three of them cackling stupidly. Castiel wanted to kick them in the nuts. "You know what this is, Cassie?" Michael then asked, holding up the notebook to show him. "It's _trash_. But don't worry, I'll fix it for you. Luckily, we're surrounded by dumpsters!" he laughed and Castiel immediately realized what he was going to do.

"No! Michael, leave it!" he begged, shouting, trying to get past Michael's friends once again, but they pushed him to the floor carelessly. Castiel heard a _thump_ when his diary hit the walls of one of the dumpsters -which one he couldn't tell- and felt his heart sink to the ground.

"Good luck getting that back," Michael and the other two laughed, leaving him sitting on the ground in desperation.

Wiping angry tears from his eyes he'd never noticed falling, Castiel stood up slowly and walked over to the three dumpsters standing next to each other. Which one had Michael thrown it in? He had to get it back. He took a chance and looked into the first one, seeing nothing but different kinds of waste, no book in sight. Same with the other two. He'd probably have to climb inside if he ever wanted to find it... Castiel sobbed in frustration; this wasn't fair.

"Cas? What's going on?" a familiar voice behind him said and Castiel turned around in surprise. His eyes were puffy and red, tears still staining his face, as he met Dean's worried gaze. Fuck, of course it was gonna be Dean. Of course _he_ had to be the one to see him like this. Castiel suppressed even more tears at the realization.

"Nothing," Castiel muttered and turned away, facing the dumpster again, not daring to look back.

"Bullshit," Dean responded. "Come on, tell me, so I can help."

"It's..." Castiel started reluctantly. Did it really matter anymore? His day had been horrible and he'd already embarrassed himself in front of his crush. He could just as well let Dean help him... "It's a book. My book. Michael threw it into one of the dumpsters and I can't find it. I need to find it, Dean..." he said and held back tears again, still refusing to look at Dean, when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. He glanced up involuntarily.

"Alright," Dean said with a smile, looking down at Castiel with kind eyes. "I'll help you look for it."

"Y-You really don't have to."

"I want to."

And who was Castiel to refuse Dean? He nodded silently.

"Any idea which one it's in?" he asked and Castiel responded with a shake of his head.

"I didn't see."

A sigh. "Well then, I suppose I'll take the first, you take the second one?" he suggested and Castiel nodded quietly.

"I suppose..."

They climbed into their dumpsters -and that was something Castiel never thought he'd say, ever- and tried to avoid landing in anything gross or moldy. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, and good lord, it _smelled_. It smelled so bad.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Castiel choked out, holding his nose closed with two of his fingers.

"Try to breathe through your mouth, and _please_ try not to throw up, you'd only make the smell worse," was all Dean replied. Castiel did as he said.

"What does that book even look like, by the way, and what's so important about it that it has you jumping into a dumpster to find it?" he added a few silent minutes later.

"It has a brown leather cover and is about this big," Castiel answered, showing its size with his hands. "And..." he hesitated, wondering whether he should tell him the truth. "It's the only thing I have left from my mother... That's why it's so important," he explained quietly.

What followed was silence, and Castiel was thankful for it.

Fifteen minutes passed without a word spoken, hands buried deep in the waste of others, and the only thing they found was that students were fucking _filthy_. Castiel knew it was a hopeless task -the dumpsters were huge after all- but he refused to give up and Dean didn't complain.

"Hey, Cas," he suddenly said, a humorous tilt to his voice, and Castiel looked up with raised eyebrows. "I'm pregnant," Dean announced, grinning widely, and held up a _positive_ pregnancy test as an explanation. For a second, Castiel wondered which poor girl at his school had gotten herself pregnant _now_ , but shoved the thought away quickly. He didn't actually want to know.

"You are aware that someone peed on that, right?" he asked instead and smirked when Dean let the thing drop as if it was burning, a disgusted expression on his face.

"Ew," he replied and the search went on, this time with the occasional conversation commenting on their findings, and as much as it was disgusting, it was unexpectedly fun as well.

"Dude, I found a McDonald's bag and it looks like there's food inside," Dean announced, opening the paper bag and pulling out a still wrapped, untouched burger. Dean pulled off the wrapper curiously to take a look inside. "Seriously, who throws away perfectly good food? It's not even moldy yet! And a whole freaking cheese burger!" he exclaimed, exasperated, and searched Castiel's gaze for support. When Castiel only shrugged carelessly and turned away, he looked at his burger in disappointment. It smelled really good... And if he wasn't wrong, it was still somewhat warm... Dean hadn't had a cheese burger in ages.

Frowning, Dean glanced over at Castiel to check if he was still looking away. When he was, Dean's eyes snapped back to the burger in his hands, slowly and almost involuntarily inching it towards his mouth, when suddenly--

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Dean exclaimed when the burger was ripped from his grip and thrown to the floor by an unamused looking Castiel.

"No," he said simply, his finger raised as if scolding a dog, and turned away to finish his task.

Dean would never admit that he was pouting.

Ten more minutes passed, luckily without Dean trying to eat more dumpster food, and Castiel almost gave up and considered raiding the third dumpster. It had to be somewhere, right?

That was when Dean suddenly spoke up with the most unexpected words.

" _Dear Diary_ ," he announced, smirk evident in his voice, and Castiel's head snapped towards him in shock. " _Today has been the worst day ever_ , _"_ he continued and Castiel didn't waste any time jumping into Dean's dumpster and trying to rip the book out of his hands in a panic. " _I was late, forgot my lunch..._ "

He tried taking the book from Dean's hands, but Dean simply held up his arms, laughing, lifting the book above his head where Castiel couldn't reach it. Please, no! He couldn't read... "... _almost destroyed Kevin's stuff and on top of all, I haven't... seen Dean all day_ ," Dean continued, stopping when he read his name, a surprised expression on his face. He was probably wondering why his name was in Castiel's fucking _diary_.

Castiel stilled in fear.

" _I wonder if he's avoiding me_ ," Dean read slowly, voicing Castiel's insecurities out loud, and it was terrifying. Dean shouldn't read this, he shouldn't know about any of it. It was private!

Still confused by what he'd read, Dean forced his gaze away from the book and caught Castiel's eye in confusion. "Dude, I wasn't avoiding you. I had a doctor's appointment and only came to school fourth period," he assured him. "Why would you think I was avoiding you?" he asked.

"I dunno, it's nothing," Castiel said, trying again to get to his diary and failing. He couldn't look Dean in the eye.

"If you don't tell me why you thought that, I'll keep reading," he warned and Castiel fought with himself about what to do. He couldn't tell him the reason, but Dean reading it out loud would be just as bad. What was he supposed to do?

Apparently, he'd taken too long to decide because Dean was already looking back at the pages. " _He was acting weird yesterday. He didn't look me in the eye all day and I have no idea what I did wrong... I wonder if it's because he caught me staring at him in the_ \--" Dean stopped, obviously having read the last two words. "-- _locker room_ _..._ " he finished quietly.

Castiel begged the ground to swallow him.

"You watch me in the locker room?" Dean asked and lowered the book in surprise. He didn't sound as shocked or disgusted as he probably should have, glancing at Castiel in wonder instead, but of course Castiel barely noticed in his panic. He ripped the book out of Dean's lowered hands finally and made an attempt to leave, swinging a leg over the dumpster's edge quickly, but Dean's made him stop mid-movement.

"I didn't notice you looking, and I wasn't avoiding you -- especially not because of something like that," Dean said firmly, but then frowned. "Well, I mean, I _was_ avoiding you yesterday, but-- but not for the reason you might think..." he continued cryptically, his hand gripping Castiel's shirt to keep him from leaving. Not that he would've had to do that since Castiel was frozen, leg still halfway over the edge of the dumpster, staring up at Dean in alarm.

"I was avoiding you because... Those damn pants, dude," Dean said, visibly distracted by the memory and dreamily staring into nothing. "How was I supposed to deal with you in skinny jeans?"

"You-- My... My pants?" Castiel stammered, not understanding what was going on. "You were avoiding me because of my..."

"Don't get me wrong, your ass looks great in anything, but those jeans, man... They killed it," Dean said, a hesitant smirk on his face and maybe the slightest hint of a blush. "I was staying out of your way so I wouldn't get an inappropriate boner. Didn't know if you would've appreciated it."

"I would've," Castiel interrupted, surprising even himself with his words, and almost fell into the dumpster in his attempt to get back in front of Dean. Not that he wasn't already filthy and smelly.

Oh, damn it. This really was the worst place for a first kiss. A first kiss was supposed to be romantic and in the pouring rain or something, and preferably not in the middle of a smelly dumpster.

On the other hand, though, it would probably the most memorable. So he leaned in anyway. When his lips finally touched Dean's, he decided that yeah, it was definitely not the best place to kiss, but none of that mattered when Dean returned the sentiment and kissed back with all he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these Tumblr Prompts:  
> "I'm pregnant."  
> "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"
> 
> I kind of feel like the one who thought of these had something very different in mind than what I wrote... I am not sorry!


End file.
